Hostage
by KillforKlondike
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal NEST vs Decepticons routine. Until another human accidentaly gets involved. Now she and Sam are being held hostage by the Decepticons. NO OC PAIRING UNLESS YOU'RE OBSCURELY LOOKING FOR IT! *Update: COMPLETE BUT SUCKY!*
1. Sonya Becker

Oh my God! Look at that, I'm writing a multiple-chapter story that isn't made of individual incidents!

Before people freak out, yes there is an OC. No, she does not have any sort of romantic relationship with anyone, she's not related to anybody, and she has basically nothing to do in here except for being a person to make events happen. I have not a whole lot against stories that do, but I would rather try to make this at least as original as I can. I don't want to repeat what others have already done. Thanks for reading this little rant. RAWR!

**Disclaimer: I don't own crap except for the one OC I threw in here.**

For explanation, this takes place after the RoTF and I've changed a couple things to fit my plan. RESPECT MY ATHORITAY as the author! Also contains the idea of mining energon like in Transformers: Energon with that Spike kid. No, Spike doesn't come into this.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Soundwave, where is the fragging energon at?" A whiny, robotic voice complained. "Sensors indicate energon energy signature in this vicinity." A monotonous voice responded. Standing in the middle of a desert atmosphere two Decepticons stood searching to locate the area that Soundwave had picked up energon readings. You could see buildings not too far away but, unlike Autobots, Decepticons didn't usually care whether or not the 'human filth' saw them or not. Starscream and Soundwave continued to prowl the area and, on Starscream's part, complained about the job. "If we don't find an energon source soon, Megatron is going to have my aft on a silver platter!" Soundwave just continued looking. "Statement confirmed." Starscream looked back at the other bot. "Shut up ya stupid fragger."

* * *

"Optimus Prime, Decepticons have been sighted in a rural area of Nevada. We need your team to respond immediately." Optimus Prime sighed as he prepared for yet another fight against the Decepticons. Millions of years and he was still doing this. Not at all what he had wanted to be doing in his life.

"Understood. Autobots, transform and roll out."

* * *

A few miles away from the two Decepticons, a young human woman stood watching them with her binoculars. After the Fallen had broadcast that there were giant alien robots on Earth, it had become much more common to find images of them. But these ones were unlike the ones Sonya Becker had ever seen in those shoddy internet videos. Definitely not photo shopped in like some people in the government had been preaching for the past few months.

Before she'd stumbled upon the mechs, Sonya had been hiking from her house nearby to a rock formation she'd secretly claimed as her own. She had been going back and forth between her house and the formation she'd named The Throne for years now, going whenever she had something she needed solitude to think about. About halfway there today though she had noticed movement to her left and so had looked more into it. She had definitely not been expecting this.

* * *

"**Update**: NEST is approaching target area. Stand by for further instructions…" Lennox said over the comm. links. From across the line he heard a click. "Roger, we'll be waiting. Just don't keep us too long. Out."

Sam, Bumblebee, Sideswipe and the mini twins were the first ones on the scene. Arcee, Ratchet, Ironhide and Optimus Prime were coming just behind them. Bee let Sam jump out before transforming to take care of business. "Hey Bee, after we kick some Decepticon ass, how about we go see Michaela for a while. Since she lives so far away I never get to see her anymore." Bee chirped in happy agreement. Sam silently did a happy dance in his head. Nothing is better than going to visit your drop-dead sexy girlfriend.

* * *

Sonya was ecstatic as other transformers came into view. Two large ones and then two smaller ones. She zoomed in with her binoculars to get a better view. "Hope those four are ready for a fight. The other ones look pretty pissed." She never expected that her decision to watch them fight would lead to her being in a _very_ sticky situation.

* * *

Bumblebee, Skids and Mudflap were taking on Starscream while Sideswipe dealt with Soundwave. "Bumblebee, I think this is going to be fun!" Sideswipe said as he ran at Soundwave. Bumblebee and the other two had Starscream under fire and Sideswipe was trying to slice Soundwave with his is blades without getting too close. Soundwave, as was normal for him, showed no real emotion as he dodged Sideswipe's attacks or while he tried to get a few good hits in too. "Cease attacks. Actions useless." Soundwave mocked as Sideswipe continuously only got a couple near slices in. "No. Trying to out-think Prowl is useless. Kicking your sorry aft is easy."

* * *

None of the bots realized how close they were getting to the rock formation that an organic was hiding behind, and this little organic didn't realize that their distance was rapidly decreasing. And it was only when Soundwave saw her that she finally did realized if she didn't run, she was going to be crushed.

Before really thinking about it, Soundwave made his move. He swung at Sideswipe with a side punch and struck the other bot in the faceplates. While the Autobot scum was distracted, Soundwave deployed Ravage, giving the silent command to go after the little human girl. Ravage took off after the fleeing organic and was hardly deterred as Sideswipe shot after him. As Soundwave made his way to Bumblebee and the others to back up Starscream, the rest of the NEST operatives arrived.

Sideswipe got up slowly and looked around. The others had finally caught up. Figures they would take forever to come. Scanning the area Sideswipe saw the tracks left by Ravage. Bad news was that they were headed away from the main battle. Good news was that Sideswipe was going to take care of that. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty…." He transformed and, with tires squealing, tore after the big bad cat.

"Help! Oh God, somebody please!" Sonya screamed as she stood on top of The Throne and tried not to get clawed by the demonic metal cat. "Nice kitty. Please don't kill me." He whimpered as she held on, hoping she wouldn't fall. It was basically a formation of rocks that was large at the base and gets thinner in the trunk higher up. On top of that is one smooth rock that is balanced at the tip of the supporting rocks. Sonya was currently praying that balance would hold. And that the demented robot wouldn't rip her apart.

"What the hell is he doing?" Sideswipe muttered to himself as he watched Ravage try to get to the human that was sitting on a rock formation. Instead of questioning anymore about the situation, he decided to act. Prime was always saying they had to keep the humans safe. Even if it sometimes seemed ridiculous and wasn't very enjoyable. Especially when the humans you were saving hated you. That was never pleasant. But always fun to rub in their faces.

Ravage never saw the hit from the side coming. Swiftly getting up, the Decepticon saw Sideswipe grab the human and then come at him with his arm blades. Ravage growled and latched on to the arm that was nearest the girl, which made her scream. Sideswipe, using his blade, scraped the annoying cat off of him and, while he was down, ran his blade into Ravage's lower hip. "Sideswipe, we need you over here. Starscream has already retreated, but Soundwave is putting up a good fight." Arcee's voice came over his comm. "Alright, I'm on my way. Hope you don't mind if I bring a guest." Sideswipe replied and looked down at the little blonde sitting in his hand as he walked.

"Hey kid. Bet this isn't how you planned spending your Friday."

Sonya, who had been inwardly hoping that this robot was on her side, did her best to smile.

"Yeah, I think you'd win that bet."

"Well kid, hope you don't mind, but we're going on a ride. I'll explain on the way."

He transformed and sat with the passenger's side door open.

"That…is so cool." Sonya said as she stared at the beautiful car.

"I know, right?"

* * *

Well, I've already deviated from the plot outline, but I think I can still salvage it. Please tell me what you think. I don't think it's my best writing ever, but I'm at least proud I'm trying to do this. Short stories are more my forte. But I'd like to expand outside my comfort zone and do this.

P.S. I don't like how this one was relatively short so the next one I'll try to make longer.


	2. Might as well have been dead

So here is the second chapter! I've gone over the last one and seen some of the things I didn't like. Hopefully I'll spend more time proof reading this one. The first I was so giddy because it's the first multi-chapter story I've made.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own crap except for the OC.

* * *

Soundwave observed the situation and considered the possibilities. The Autobots had arrived and there was little to no chance of recapturing the area without sever damage to himself. Megatron, however, would not be pleased if he returned without a successful report. And no one liked being the object to incur Megatron's wrath.

To his left his senses detected slow movement. On further investigation, he saw it was Ravage that was limping back to him. Anger overtook his circuits. Who _dared_ harm one of his minions? A short distance behind Ravage he saw the silver Autobot racing toward him. Soundwave, dodging the Autobot and NEST forces' fire and picking up Ravage, deposited the metal cat back inside his special compartment within Soundwave's chest plates.

Sideswipe, seeing Soundwave's action, skidded to a halt and ejected Sonya out of the passenger's seat.

"Hey girlie, see that Camaro over there?" Looking to the mass of mechs, Sonya sighted the big machine that had a young man next to him.

"Yeah, I see him."

"Good. Go over there and wait." She looked from her spot on the ground to the silver car. "But what about you? You're not seriously going to..." "You bet I am." Looking at him and then getting up, she brushed herself off. "Who are you? Hell, _what _are you?"

"Call me Sideswipe. And I'm an Autobot."

With that, he tore off towards the other machine. "My God," Sonya mumbled to herself as she palmed her forehead. "What the hell am I into now?"

Remembering what she was supposed to be doing, she started running towards the group of armed humans and the Autobots.

* * *

Lennox and Epps stood together as they fired on the enemy target. Lennox was the first to notice the girl running towards them. "Hey Epps, who is that kid?" Epps looked away from his target while still shooting to check out the girl. "Not a clue. What should we do?" Bumblebee, who was standing behind them, answered their question after listening to Sideswipe's comm. "Sideswipe saved her from Ravage. He sent her over here."

Running towards the group, I looked back to see Sideswipe and the big blue and red semi going at it with the big baddie. And for a moment, I saw the thing meet me in the eyes. I stopped and stared at the red glowing orbs. "Wow…" I was pulled back to reality as the young man that had been standing next to the Camaro coming towards me.

A last ditch attempt. That was the only thing that he could do to come back and still be in Megatron's good graces. And to do that, once looking at the two humans, he had formed his plan. Forcing Sideswipe and Prime backwards, Soundwave planted his servos on the two Autobots' shoulders and rocketed over them. Firing towards the NEST operatives and the other Autobot scum, he scooped up the two little organics that were apart from the others and transformed, stuffing Sam and Sonya inside the alien cockpit. Ironhide and Bee were only a few clicks behind. They latched on to his alt mode, but once turning on his over drive, Soundwave shook them off.

And with that, the Decepticon headed at breakneck speed to the skies for the cover of the clouds.

**

* * *

**

Update:

"Sir? I've got some good news and some really bad news."

Keller looked at the phone that he had on speaker phone.

"So what is the good news?"

Will Lennox, who was standing next to an infuriated Ironhide, thought about how he could make this situation come out where he wouldn't get too much hell.

"Well, we managed to push the Decepticons out of the area without them getting to the energon."

Keller waited for a moment before asking the inevitable.

"And what is the really bad news?"

Lennox took a breath.

"Sam and another human, a young woman, were taken by Soundwave. We couldn't follow them."

Keller looked back at the phone, and then let loose a long sigh.

"Well Mr. Lennox, it seems we've both got one hell of a situation on our hands, now don't we?"

* * *

Sideswipe and Optimus stood apart from the others for a while. "Why did you bring her back here?"

Sideswipe flinched away from Optimus' tone. "I thought she'd be safe. Ravage looked like he was ready to do a real number on her."

Optimus couldn't help but agree to that logic. He knew what kind of mechs the Decepticons were, particularly with their aversion to humans. There was no telling what would've happened to the girl had Sideswipe left her to Ravage. But now that she and Sam, the boy who had destroyed Megatron the first time around, were being held by the Decepticons, she probably would've been better off with Ravage.

Decepticons, throughout their history of existence, were not known for mercy.

Or in Sam's case, pardon for past injuries. Especially Megatron, who had wrote the book on Decepticon manners.

The humans might as well have been dead.

* * *

Shorter than the last one, but I hope still as good. Please tell me what you think so I can improve!


	3. No Use To Us Dead

This sucks so hardcorely I don't know what to do. Was going to go shopping with friends: had to cancel because of weather. Was going to spend the night at friend's house instead: canceled because my mom is paranoid. I'm feeling too much joy I can't stand to breathe. (Note the sarcasm)

Disclaimer: I don't own crap except for Sonya. She is mine.

**

* * *

****Name: **Sonya Becker

**Date of Birth: **1991FEB6

**Age:** 19

**Height: **5' 6"

**Weight: **115 lbs.

**Eyes: **Green

**Hair: **Blonde

**Status: **Civilian

Keller looked over the top of the girl's file he had asked for. What the hell kind of mess had she gotten them into? Sometimes it was just easier for him if people acted like normal human beings and ran when they see a giant robot. But no, some just had to sit around to watch a robo-death-match and then get kidnapped. Sighing, he turned over to a file he was especially familiar with by now.

Samuel 'Sam' Witwicky's file sat innocently on his desk along with the mountain of other official papers he had to eventually go through. The boy that had started it all. And, in a way, ended it as well. Or so it had seemed to most of the world, at first. They'd thought that Megatron was gone for good. But then the other Decepticons show up and shoot that hope down after Megatron was resurrected. As if a war in Iraq wasn't big enough, God had to through him a curve ball by stirring alien robots into the mix.

But baseball references weren't what he was trying to focus on. Taking a swig of his coffee, taken straight black for this _special_ occasion, he set down to calling his higher ups and explaining the plan of action. But first he'd have to think of one.

* * *

Groaning, I sat up slowly, my joints aching from rough treatment. The first thing I established was that there was no way in HELL I was at home. Home was not made entirely of metal. Second, I saw the guy that had been with the robots lying close by. And that we were in makeshift cells. It looked more like we were in a box than a cell. Opening at the top, metal walls all around; a box. I tried to touch the top while standing on my tippy-toes, but still achieved nada. At least could say I tried.

Giving up on that for now, I went over to the boy. Or rather a young man, since he looked a little older than me. Nudging him with my sneaker, the answer I got was a weak response that sounded something like 'Five more minutes'. Plan B. I crouched down and began to tap on his forehead lightly but at a rapid pace. It was something my brother had done to annoy me. He'd start tapping on your forehead and ask if you could concentrate. Of course you can't concentrate!

He groaned and tried to turn over on his side but I just continued on. Eventually I got him to open his eyes. "What the hell man?" I stood up and gave him a light kick. "I'm not a man, thank you, and this is not a good time to be sleeping. Or at least I don't think it is." He sat up and looked around. "Where are we?" I just shrugged, not knowing what else to do. "My guess is as good as yours. So…um…I know this a really awkward thing to just ask, but…could you explain to me what the hell happened back there? One minute I'm hiking and the next thing I know I'm getting chased by a giant mechanical cat."

He kind of just looked down for a minute and then looked back at me. "Do you want me to start at the beginning, or just where you come in?" The way he said it, I figured this was going to take a while. I lowered myself down and sat with my legs crossed.

"Let's take it from the top."

* * *

"Optimus, what happens now?" Lennox, who was standing on the platform in the NEST headquarters, asked the Autobot commander. "We have to find where the two are being held before anything can be done." Lennox grimaced at the response. The army had been searching for the Decepticon hideout for months now with little to no luck. How were they supposed to find it now with a deadline hanging over their heads? It was only a matter of time before the enemy made their move, whatever it was.

Optimus watched the little human as he contemplated what the Autobots should do. Sam was vital in this. He was the human that had absorbed the knowledge within his shard of the Cube, so he was in serious danger. And this new human, a female he had been informed went by the name Sonya, was also now involved in the war between the Autobot and Decepticon fractions. Sending a message through his comm. link, he called the NEST team to gather.

Ironhide and Ratchet were the first to arrive with Bumblebee and Arcee close behind. Skids and Mudflap were following Sideswipe, who seemed fairly down since the incident with Soundwave. No doubt the usually cheery mech felt he had let them down. Optimus knew the signs after fighting in this war for as long as he could remember. He would just have to try and keep everyone together. All of them had been without the comfort of togetherness, a feeling of trust between fellow soldiers, for too long.

"Autobots, we have to find those children at all costs. We all know that Megatron and Sam have a history, and now that we are drawing more humans into a war they didn't need to be in, we have to make sure she is brought back too. We start searching for the Decepticon base tomorrow at noon. Ratchet and Ironhide patrol west and search the internet for signs of anything strange. Skids, Mudflap, you two take the north. Arcee and Sideswipe, you take the east. I and the rest of the humans are going to talk to the human ambassadors and try to keep things under control while patrolling the south."

The other Autobots said nothing against his orders, although he could tell they didn't like the fact that they knew there was little chance of actually finding the base that easily.

"Autobots, transform and roll out."

* * *

"So then Optimus transforms into this awesome decked out warrior-mode and kicks the Fallen's ass. Megatron got away, but at least we got to keep the sun. Later we found out that Earth actually has an inner hoard of crude energon inside it, so now both sides are working on collecting it to convert into energy supplies." I sat almost completely quiet through Sam's story of his adventures with the Autobots, only saying small comments when I didn't understand what he was talking about. "Wow Sam, that's awesome! It must've been so amazing…" I drifted off to my own thoughts. I don't think I could've been that brave. Running at a giant evil robot and shoving the Cube into him…that just doesn't sound like my kind of thing.

Sam started to talk again, but we were interrupted when a shadow was cast over us. I looked up to find a metal monster with bright red eyes looking down on me. Oh holy crap. "Hello humans. Welcome to the Decepticon base." Sam stood up and flipped the thing off. "Shut up Megatron! Wait until the Autobots get here, their gonna mess you up just like they did the Fallen!" The thing he called Megatron seemed to scowl (if they even can scowl) and then picked us both up with his claws. I stayed perfectly still, concentrating on the sharp edges that protruded from his digits. If one of those spears me, I'm going to be in a world of pain.

He held up for his audience to see. All around we more Decepticons, as Sam had called them. I recognized the two big ones from before right away. And down below I caught a glimpse of Satan's pet cat. It growled at me when it saw me, which I countered with a quick jab of my middle finger. "Now what should I do with you little pieces of garbage?" He swung us a little and Sam let out a string of curses. I wasn't feeling all that brave considering that this guy could drop me and be done with it. "Maybe I should let these idiots use you for target practice. Primus knows they need it." The whiny Decepticon glared at Megatron, but either he didn't notice or didn't care.

"Now that we don't need to harvest this world's pitiful little sun, your brain isn't very valuable to me anymore, boy. Though I do think that a little revenge is in order." He brought his other claw/hand up and his pointer digit spiked to a point, which he advanced on Sam. "HEY! Nock it off!" I yelled, kicking the giant's hand as I screamed bloody murder. He stopped to look at me. "Oh shut up." He said and then flicked me away, sending me flying. I didn't even think to scream as I was falling. But before I could actually hit anything, Megatron seemed to change his mind about something and caught me. Though it wasn't exactly a gently catch to say the least. "No, I don't think I'll kill either of you yet. Better to use you as hostages than to waste this chance."

I glanced at Sam, who was looking pretty pale after his glance with death. Megatron gave a slight signal for the Decepticons from the desert to come forward. "Starscream, you are going to keep watch over the boy." Starscream, who I identified as being the whiny robot, looked like he was about to say something, but Megatron made a swing at him before he could comment. "Don't start Starscream. Do as I command and just don't kill the brat." Starscream took Sam from Megatron, but the way he held him was like a girl holding a poisonous frog. Megatron then turned to the other one. "Soundwave, you will watch the girl. Understood?"

"Command verified. Mission accepted." Was all the stoic-seeming one said and took hold of me with no apparent emotion. "Now leave me be. We will contact the Autobots soon to make our demands. Until then, try not to damage our bargaining chips." As Soundwave began to walk away I heard Megatron call after us.

"At least don't damage them too badly. Their no use to us dead."

* * *

So this chapter was longer than the last one, and I'm happy to say that I think I'm getting better at putting a little more emotion into my writing. At first I think it felt a little stiff but I hope this is a little more natural. Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. I'm Boned

I'm feeling rather nice today so I'm typing up this part ahead of schedule! I think it's just 'cause I'm sleep deprived. I was so sick last night I actually had fevered instance that I couldn't even say that I wanted a wet rag. I was so freaking helpless it wasn't funny. But at least I'm feeling a little better.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own crap. Except for Sonya. Sonya is mine!

* * *

I sat on my perch and watched as Sam tore through the hall with Starscream chasing him. Like Sam had told me when we were in our 'prison', Megatron really did hate Starscream. And that explained the fact that Megatron had given no orders for anyone to stop the two. Actually, it was the opposite. He had basically implied that anyone that did was in trouble. I had to stifle my laugh when Sam run between Starscream's legs and then latched on to his right leg. We, meaning the Decepticons and me who were watching, enjoyed the sight of Starscream screeching for Sam to get off of him. "You damn filthy little fragger, got off of me this instant!"

The other Decepticons were Frenzy and Rumble, along with Soundwave who wasn't really paying attention to the scene. He was busy working on something that seemed _way _over my head. I had tried to ask him about it, but he had started to describe mechanical terms that were the equivalent to speaking in French. Frenzy and Rumble, at first, were chasing **me **through the halls, but I figured out how to make a deal with them. They won't chase/hurt me if I would teach them human things. I've already gotten them to play Texas Hold 'em with me once. I lost of course, because _someone_ cheated. By 'someone' I mean both of the greasy little bastards.

Soundwave turned to look at the two idiots (Starscream and Sam) and seemed to almost show a little emotion; annoyance. "Cease communications. Repairs in progress." That was all we got out of him before he turned his back to us again to resume his work. He is scary shit man, but not much to show for it in the personality department. How anyone, human or otherwise, could be so devoid of feeling was beyond me. I didn't like them, per say. The only person I really liked here was Sam. But some of the Decepticons were tolerable. Starscream, who I heard was called Screechy behind his back, was pretty much the most hated person around. Go figure.

Sam eventually got bored with that and switched to slowly but surely driving the mech insane with odd little remarks while resting in Starscream's palm. "I bet Megatron uses you as his…" This is as far as Sam got when Screechy cracked and threw Sam off his palm. Soundwave, who had just barely been paying attention to the situation, caught the little human. "Repeat: cease communications." With that, he set Sam next to me on the platform.

I watched Screechy glare at us and say something in what I'd heard called cybertronian before walking away. Still in the room, but ignoring us. Apparently he was too chicken shit to disobey Megatron's orders. Glancing at Sam, who was grinning like the idiot I suspected he was, I smiled. "You know, ya probably shouldn't tick him off too much. Megatron just said they had to keep us alive, not healthy." Which was surprisingly close to what was happening.

Being a prisoner, you'd suppose that we'd be brutally tortured or something. No, not at all. Quite honestly, I think Frenzy was overjoyed at going around looking for human food. Once he even brought back a pepperoni pizza after Sam and I had been debating over what we liked. I chose not to ask how he got the pizza though. Of course, at 'night' or whenever Soundwave and Starscream got bored with us, they'd put us back into the metal box, so we didn't get to explore much. But at least they'd let us out. Deep down, I wanted to believe they were intrigued by us as much as we were them. But that was me. I want to believe in magic. Is it any wonder that when I was a kid I actually said I wanted to grow up to be God? No lie.

But beyond my obviously unrealistic job hunt, I was at the least content with my surroundings. Except for the Ravage situation. Ravage, whenever he'd see either me or Sam, would chase us with no deals to be made there. Once he came so close I'd felt the air from when his claws _just barely _missed my back. Thinking about it made me shiver a little. I'd been lucky that Soundwave, who was taking this keeping me alive thing seriously, had scooped my up out of Ravage's strike range.

Sam stopped grinning and just shook his head. "If I didn't shake him up every once in a while I think he'd feel abused. Besides, we might as well have a little fun with them while we're here, right?" I lightly punched his shoulder before looking over the Decepticons in the room. "Sorry Sammy boy, but I would like to live through this one. How about a rain check?" It was his turn to punch me this time. "I'll hold you to that."

Five days had gone by and we were still here. Sam had made it sound like any moment the Autobots would be there. And we'd waited. And waited. And then waited some more. I was getting tired of staying in the same damn room with the normal group of bots, which included Soundwave, Frenzy, Rumble, Screechy, and sometimes a robot called Barricade would appear, but wouldn't usually stay. He was one of the ones that seemed to live up to the Decepticon description; scary ass with a bad attitude at all times. Though he did seem to like Frenzy. Perhaps he wasn't as bad ass as he tried to appear. As I watched his sharpen his talon-like claws and then looking at me, I felt myself pale. On second thought, I'll just assume he is.

Come the twelve day of our captivity, I was getting ready to crack. The most interesting thing I'd done recently was play helper to Soundwave. I know that, from what Sam said, it was most definitely not in my best interest to be helping these guys, but boredom was not an option. I can't just sit around and do nothing. This, at the moment, is exactly what I was doing. Lying on the same freaking table as before, staring at the ceiling, I contemplated taking my chances and just jumping off the side. I rolled over to the side of the 'table' and looked down. Almost a fifteen or more foot drop. I snorted to myself as I rolled back to my original position. Fat chance getting my butt down there.

* * *

The fourteenth day and I finally found my chance to slip away from the others. Soundwave and the others hadn't been paying attention to me; rather they were watching Sam hang onto Starscream's helm for dear life as the seeker tore around the room trying to get him off. I had slowly but surely been gripping the leg of the table and shimmied down to the ground and silently tip-toed out. Now I was crouching down around a corner and checking for guards or something. Sliding my hand over the wall as I turn, I gasped as I looked into big red eyes. Ravage stood _five inches away from my face._ I shrieked and turned to run he leaped over my head and blocked me off. "Oh shit!" I yelled as he got ready to pounce at me.

To evade, I started to jump before he could, but he made his move before I got much height and ended up with me landing with me on his back. Gripping my hands into his vertebral plates, I held on as he started to buck and run around in circles. When that didn't shake me off, he started to run down the halls at a breakneck speed that made me dizzy. If I throw up on his it's his own damn fault.

I didn't get to finish that thought when Ravage came to a halt, his heels literally screeching across the floor before coming to a dead stop that sent me flying over his head. I hit metal and then the ground. I stayed still as I tried to focus my eyesight, which was a little blurry. My God, what the hell did I hit. And what was wrong with the freaking cat from hell? As shapes took on meaning, I looked around to look at what could've made Ravage react like that. I came face to face with a gigantic foot. Which was attached to a big ass leg. Further up, a gunmetal torso. And put the evil frosting on the Devil's cake, was a Megatron's head.

"I believe punishment is in order here, human." Oh shit. I'm boned.

* * *

Yay for getting the fourth chapter up on time!

P.S. Please review so I can know what you do/don't like!


	5. The deal is offered

Totally forgot about this until I looked at the sheet I wrote up for the story. Then I realized I was behind schedule. Again. I seriously need to invest in a planner or something. Oh well…On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own crap. Except for Sonya, she's mine.

* * *

"You stupid fragging little human pest! Do you know what kind of insult you deal the Decepticons?! Stupid filth!" Megatron yelled at me as he held me in his fist, which was constricting further and further with each word. "Well maybe if you called off the demon cat I wouldn't be stuck riding the damn thing around so I don't get eaten!" I yelled back at him, tired of his crap. I'm tired, I'm homesick, and I just want to go home and see my family. "How _dare _you speak to me like that you worthless little…." "**WELL I MAY BE WORTHLESS BUT AT LEAST PEOPLE LIKE ME! THE ONLY ONE THAT ACTUALLY LIKES YOU HERE IS SOUNDWAVE**!" There. I said it. And from what I'd seen so far, it was true. Okay, _maybe _Barricade liked him, but I wasn't about to go up to him and ask. Everyone else was either faking or they *cough*Starscream*cough* blatantly said they didn't like him. Not that Screechy was one to talk.

He stopped moving, the only sounds around being his and Ravage's mechanisms whirring around. In that silence I thought of what he was probably going to do now. And my God I was afraid. I don't want to die. I really don't. But I couldn't just sit and take that garbage about 'disrespecting the Decepticons'. Although looking back, that most likely wasn't the best thing to instigate your demise over. His eyes (or whatever they called them) dimmed for a minute and then came back to their regular color. He brought his hand up so that I was at eye level with him. "You are very lucky that you are of no value dead." From behind I heard the tell-tale sounds of giant footsteps.

Craning my neck, I saw Soundwave standing there. "Apologies required. Apology sent." Megatron roughly handed me over to the other mech and smirked. "You are forgiven, Soundwave. I do suggest you keep that thing under better supervision in the future, however. Should another incident happen I will be forced to teminate her." Yeah right, he'd love to do it. As he walked away I did my best to hiss at him. But that didn't really work considering he had technically won the argument in the long run. It sucks when your opponent is a walking super computer. "Unintelligent organic. Disrespecting Lord Megatron forbidden." Scowling, though not at him, I glared at the wall. In truth I didn't have much against Soundwave. Honestly, the whole mess was my fault. Next time I'll just have to plan better. And perhaps highjack a gun or something while I'm at it. I smirked at the mental image of blasting Ravage away. Looking down, I flipped off the offending cat from my perch, which caused the thing to growl at me.

* * *

My punishment was to be put in a room that was the robot alien equivalent of a bedroom. What little furniture in the room was completely barren of any kind of personalization and the walls were a dull shade grey. For hours on end there was absolutely no one in the room, except for the occasional visit from Frenzy or Rumble to bring me food, and I had to amuse myself by kicking around a bolt I found on the floor. The only other thing there that I could entertain myself with was a giant pad that if you ran your foot along it would draw your motions. It didn't take me long to figure out how to make pictures on the screen. I abandoned the bolt-kicking for the much more stimulating activity of drawing scenes that came to mind. One picture that I found myelf drawing again and again was my house and family. After a full day of whatever he was doing, Soundwave came in to find me still playing on that.

Thankfully he didn't take it away, just looked over what I was doing (which was a drawing of Starscream chasing around Sam with a giant butcher knife) and moved on. I giggled to myself as I stepped on a button that was to the side of the pad. I had figured out that if you pressed it you could flip back and forth to other pages. The new one was a doodle of Megatron with his head stuck up in his…I switched the drawing back as Soundwave re-entered the room.

* * *

"We've located the base and are now awaiting your instructions." Lennox addressed Keller and Optimus Prime. They had both come together to talk over the strategies for retrieving the two young humans. Keller, who had been waiting for a chance to talk to the Autobot Commander, set in without beating around the bush. "Optimus, we have to get those kids back as soon as possible. The Witwicky family at least knows about all of this business, but it's getting harder and harder to get the Becker family to stay calm. That mother almost beat one of the soldiers with a broom in hysterics!" Optimus, who had come to understand better about human behavior and their sense of humor, did his best not to show how that amused him.

"I understand Mr. Keller, but we can't attack them randomly. If we were to try a frontal attack at this point, we would put both of their lives in danger. We have to wait until we've gathered more information about this base and the status of the children." It pained him to even consider that they had been hurt. He wouldn't even entertain the idea that they were…no. And especially now since there was a life at stake that had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. They could not afford to let either of these people be killed because of their war. He would find a way to make this right. "Well, Mr. Keller, I think we'd better get ready. This fight will not be easy."

Keller looked up at the giant mech that had been fighting for the last billion years. "Has war ever been easy?"

**

* * *

**

0800

hours and the Decepticons were ready. They had been searching for a channel they could make contact with the Autobots with but had thus far gotten nowhere. Frenzy managed to get Megatron to settle for a line through the military. It was no secret to them that the Autobots, being the goody-goods they were, would _love _to help out this puny little planet. After several hours of Frenzy and Rumble arguing with a stubborn army communications officer, they finally got a link directly to the NEST headquarters. Megatron appeared on the screen of the computer that had been set up for this negotiation. Optimus and the rest of the NEST team stood waiting for what the Deceticreep (as Sam so loved calling them) would say.

"Optimus Prime, long time no see." Optimus suppressed his glare. "Yes, I believe the last time I saw you Megatron, I was killing the Fallen." If this angered Megatron he didn't show it. "In any case, this isn't what we're here. The two humans we have taken have some value to you. We're willing to exchange them for certain items that you can provide." Ratchet, who had been having a nervous breakdown through most of the time the two humans had been taken, fidgeted in his place. He was worried about Sam and the girl that Sideswipe had rescued. He'd been researching humans since they had first arrived in earth's galaxy and he knew that they were very fragile creatures.

Optimus gave a silent motion for Ratchet to relax and turned his attention back to the screen in front of him. "What are your demands, Megatron?" Megatron, who had been watching the medic in the background, sneered at his discomfort. "For the Witwicky boy, I want the other fragment of the Allspark." He paused and then reached for something off screen. "And this human femme has been causing me a bit of trouble. So I want her grief paid back in full. I want you, Optimus Prime, to come out to the original capture site alone and unarmed." Optimus was silent as the other Autobots began in cybertronian to express their outrage.

Ratchet and Ironhide pulled Optimus aside. "Prime, you can't do this. Who knows what will happen if you do. You are the only mech than can keep the hope of the Autobots alive. It's only because of you and your leadership that we've come this far." Ratchet said as he kept an eye on the others. "That fraggin' little glitchhead is going to kill you if you go out there." Ironhide added in, though from the dent in his helm that came only moments later from Ratchet showed he did not appreciate Ironhide's help.

Optimus silenced both of them with a look they had long ago come respect. "It's not a matter of whether or not I should go. It all depends on the Decepticons letting those children go unharmed. We can't afford anymore lives to be lost because of a war they shouldn't be involved in. If going means they will be returned, so be it."

Ironhide snorted at that. "Since when do Decepticons keep promises?" Optimus turned to him. "Since when do Autobots forsake their honor?" Ratchet would have smiled had it not been such a dire matter they were discussing. Trust Optimus to know how to shut Ironhide up.

* * *

So what do you think? I noticed that the last chapter had little/no mention from the Autobots so I thought I'd put them in to this one. Looking over the story plot sheet I wrote up, I think I made good progress. Although now I have to put the next schedule ahead of time to make sure I don't fall behind again. Anywho, please review or pm me so I can get your feedback on what you think!


	6. Static Shock

So I'm finally getting back to this. I hit a rough patch in life so I took a time out from writing to deal with that, but I'm back now and I intend to stay on track this time so long as nothing else comes up. Sorry to everyone that has been waiting for this!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own crap except for Sonya Becker. Sonya is mine…my _precious. _(Just watched the old Lord of the Rings: Return of the King cartoon. You heard me: **the cartoon**. Look that one up on YouTube.)

* * *

Megatron watched as the Autobots bickered on the other end of the connection. He knew that Prime would agree. His honor wouldn't allow him to do anything else. Trust noble fools to be stupid. Prime turned back to the screen on his end and glared at the Decepticon. "How do we know they are still alive?" Megatron motioned to something on his side and then on screen came Starscream carrying both Sam and Sonya. The pair looked a little roughed up, but other than that perfectly fine. Bee whined in the background and Sam inconspicuously waved to him. Prime perked up at seeing the children. "Sam, are you alright?"

Sam, who was still focused on Bee, turned his attention to Optimus. "Yeah, we're fine here. Megatron's being an," Sam didn't finish his sentence when he saw the way the bot in question was looking at him. "But other than a little boredom we're good." Sonya, who was sitting next to him, silently looked over the Autobots. By the descriptions that Sam had given her she was able to identify who was who. Looking around she saw that one that had saved her. Sideswipe stood off to one side and waved a little to him like Sam had done with Bee. His optics on screen shot to Optimus and then he did a tiny wave back. Suddenly they were jerked off screen by Starscream and the focus went back to Megatron.

"See? Just fine. And just for insurance that you will do as we've agreed, we're going to give you a time limit. If you don't do what you've been told, the humans will suffer for it. Several Autobots visibly shuddered. They'd been fighting too long not to know that the Decepticons were ruthless and meant every word of that threat. Megatron, who was enjoying their squirming, motioned to Prime. You've six days, Prime. Be prepared to face the consequences should you fail." And with that final warning, the connection was severed, leaving the Autobots to stare at a screen full of static.

Optimus Prime turned to his team and took a moment to process what had just happened. They had no choice. He had no choice. His team would hate it, but it had to be done. Ratchet and Ironhide, the oldest and highest ranking of the rest, came forward to council. Before they could come close, however, he raised his hand to them. "Don't start." Was all he said and then headed to his designated area that he used for when he needed a place to think away from distractions.

* * *

At the Decepticons' base Sonya sat alone in Soundwave's quarters for what she had estimated to be about a week. She sat on the desk playing with the drawing thing, which Soundwave had called a datapad, and drew random pictures of past things. Her house, her dog Maxie, other things that took her mind off of her current situation. She was going to die if the Autobots didn't come through. She stopped in sidestroke of her picture, trying to blank out the fear. She was already on Megatron's hit list. If they didn't do what he said…things didn't look to good for her or Sam.

The door to the room opened, pulling her out of her haze. Looking up, she saw Soundwave coming through the doorway towards her. "Come." Was all he said as he held his hand out to her. Automatically she stood and carefully sat in his palm. It hadn't taken too long to figure out not to question him when he gave those simple orders. Soundwave carried her down the winding halls until they reached what she had only once been in before. This room full of wires and huge screens was the communications room, where all the frequencies being sent to the base were received and then sent to their respective audience. Most of them were for Megatron, like reports of scouting and such. Soundwave had set her on a desk in the room while he had worked one day.

Looking up at him, she wordlessly asked what they were doing here. One of the things that had happened since the humans had been there was that the bots had quickly picked up on gestures that represented speech. Confused looks were one of the first to be picked up on. "Human help with connections. Switch wires for communications directing." Was all the explanation she got before he set her down before a panel with cords whose thickness was that of her thigh. He went over to a nearby control panel that was bigger and began typing away. Suddenly several lines and open ports lit up. With some direction from Soundwave, she put the cords into their respective ports depending on their color coding.

They did this for most of the day, and Sonya had even begun to enjoy the work. Doing something physical after all that time shut up in a room alone was a great improvement to her attitude. During one particular connection coming in from the outside, Sonya pulled the cord out to put into its port. Static that had built up in her clothes abruptly discharged when it came into contact with the metal jack and sent her reeling backwards…and off the edge of the desk. Blinded by both pain and her body going into shock, she heard earthquake-like poundings and then hitting something hard and being slowly lifted. Instinctively, muscles constricted and released rapidly, and her body curled up into a fetal position.

No one had ever seen Soundwave run through a hall so fast in their entire stellar cycles. The little robot, who before had only done research to retrieve information from Sam's brain, was now forced to research how to stop a seizure and how to bring a human out of shock before it killed them, all within a time limit. Starscream, who had witnessed Soundwave's run for help, had begun to harass the larger bot about it. Those claims were quickly silenced with a shot to the aft.

* * *

The next day, Frenzy and Rumble, the normal bots who managed the panels with Soundwave, returned from their top secret mission to the Autobot headquarters to find their human 'pet' silent and quick to jump at noises. Creeping over to Barricade, Frenzy tapped the much larger mech about what happened while they were away. "The female was helping Soundwave and was injured by electrical discharge. Hasn't talked or done much since. Just sits wherever you put her and doesn't move. Much better." Was all Frenzy could get out of the faux police car and so gave up on that.

Sitting there staring at the surface of the table, Sonya was unaware of the small Decepticons as they came toward her. Not until they were next to her did she look up to see Frenzy and Rumble _dancing the chicken dance._ For a few seconds, they were afraid that wasn't going to be enough when her face didn't change. But Frenzy, who had sharper eyes than his brother caught the slight twitch of her mouth, and then nudged his brother to amp it up a bit. They switched from the chicken dance to a more energetic dance. The Macarena. Again, not much of a difference, but now she was wearing a more prominent smile.

As they amped it up some more, she became a bit more energetic until she was laughing, and then the two stopped and sat as she was, with one leg tucked up underneath the other. "Fleshy feeling better?" They said in unison, and she nodded. Soundwave and Barricade, who had been the room as well and watching the scene play out, looked at each other. The mini twins were very strange. Always had been and they suspected they always would be. This meant a very long eternity for whoever lived long enough to put up with their antics.

* * *

So what do you think? I was kinda planning the end to be a little different, but at the same time I felt like a cute ending for once. So here it is, the cute ending I'd been wanting. Please review to give me feedback! Kind criticism is welcome. Flames will be used to keep we warm at night. Peace!


	7. Silly Humans

My ipod has been confiscated until I finish at least this and the next chapter. I'm already going through withdrawal. Finishing this one now.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own scrap except for Sonya.

I smiled stiffly at the two little bots in front of me. They had at least made me feel a little better. I stood and started towards Frenzy and Rumble. I stopped and looked down as a faint shudder underneath us made the table move. The next tremor was more violent, shaking me until I lost my footing and fell forward onto Frenzy. "Hey, get off!"

The two larger cons had by this time totally ignored us for the transmissions being set through their internal communications system. Autobots.

* * *

Circumstances had changed. Against the Autobots' better judgment, the American armed forces had been given the order to mobilize and attack the Decepticon base. Considering the Autobots couldn't ignore their friends and allies, they had situated their attack around the flanks and exterior walls but avoiding the main entrances. And in the long run, the lower ranking of the Autobots were relieved. Even though Sam and the other human were important, they didn't know what they'd do if Prime left them. Again.

* * *

Megatron's orders had been clear enough. Soundwave was to transport the hostages and the rest would go to defend/buy him time. Sam, whom Starscream had dumped into Soundwave's massive hand as he headed towards the fight, was sitting close to Sonya as she held on for dear life. Soundwave had never trucked it like this before while carrying her (at least not while she was conscious). She had also never had a problem with motion sickness until up to this point.

He had made it with no problem to the area where he had to cross between the main sections that were being assaulted. He had just barely managed to make it through those particular spots. But now, as he approached the secondary exit that was basically designed for quick escape purposes, he found his way blocked by two of his least favorite (though it's doubtful he had any favorites among them) Autobots. The ones designation Sideswipe and the human male's guardian Bumblebee stood in front of his would-be escape route. Sideswipe stepped forward and grinned smugly at him. "You are _**so**_ fragged." Processing what would best aide him, his computing hard-drive kicked into high gear. The boy was now expendable. The female was not. She was the key to getting Prime alone. "Statement false. The battle hasn't started yet."

With those thoughts, Soundwave chucked Sam towards the two Autobots and took off down another adjacent hallway. That exit was off-limits, but there were plenty others scattered throughout the base. The little female that had come to be known as Sonya shrieked as I cut corners close in order to throw off any would-be followers.

"Sam!" Bumblebee dived to catch Sam before he could fall to the floor, sending a boom as he hit the ground. After making sure that there was no immediate threat, he began checking his charge over like a paranoid mother would her child. Sideswipe took off; leaving Bee to handle whatever might come towards that exit. Bumblebee could manage this without him. And now that one hostage had been recovered, there was only the girl he'd saved from before to collect.

* * *

"Get back here you fragger!" I called as I tore through halls after the scum Soundwave. I hadn't told any of the other Autobots, but I was responsible for her. Primus help me if Prowl or Ratchet heard me say that; they might think I was actually starting to be an upstanding bot. I was the one that brought her into this so I would have to be the one to get her out. If not for her then for my own processors. If she died…

Soundwave checked his sensors, detecting the Autobot signal following him. That silver scrap heap was more trouble than his processors were worth. Unfortunately, having to be careful of the human girl was slowing him down. Conflict with the Autobot was inevitable. Better to make his stand here where he had the upper hand. He locked his stabilizing servos in place and turned to face his enemy. "Prepare for battle, little fleshling." Sonya looked up at the giant and tried to get a handle on something. Softly she mumbled to herself, but Soundwave caught bits and pieces with his overly sensitive sound-receptors. "God, I'm sorry I lied to my parents about not sneaking out at night, and if it's any consolation, I was going to return that twenty I took from the store…" Silly humans.

Sideswipe tried to hit the brakes when he turned the last corner and came faceplate-to-faceplate with Soundwave, but he was unable to stop fast enough. He rammed into the other mech's chest-plate, jolting both and sending them flying. Sonya shrieked as she was ripped from Soundwave's grip and fell downward. Sideswipe quick scrambled on his knees forward just enough to catch her in his palm and pulled her into his chest-plate as he saw Soundwave about to tackle him.

* * *

Short, true. And I'm really, really, really sorry about that. But I want my ipod back! Expect more later.


	8. Hell out of Dodge

I'm so sorry. I've had excuses, good and bad, for not getting back to this for so long. I just haven't had the feeling to write. I've been reading a lot of good stories, but I've been slacking.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own crap. Except for Sonya. Sonya is MINE!

* * *

Quickly dropping Sonya, I tried to shield her from the force of Soundwave colliding with my frame. For a few seconds she seemed to be stunned as I just barely held him back from ripping my optics out.

"What are you still doing here? Run!" I yelled as the Decepticreep smashed his head against mine. I jumped a little and ran, but my sight was a fuzzy haze.

Leveraging against the wall I was crushed into, I sprang up, pushing the gigantic cassette-bearer off of me and into the adjacent wall.

I saw him turn his optics to Sonya and then back to me. "Assignment: Rumble and Frenzy, capture human femme!"

The two cassettes jumped from Soundwave's chest and tore off down the halls after her. Pounding my fist against the Decepticon's faceplates, I tried to hurry the process up so I could get back to Sonya.

* * *

I tried to remember which turns Soundwave had made, but trying to find Sam and Bumblebee was proving fairly difficult. How I lost a giant robot that can turn into a bright yellow Camaro I have not a clue, but apparently it can happen. In the back of my mind a part of me wondered how hard it was to find a giant yellow robot, but I could hear something coming from behind, so I don't dare stop running to ponder that for long.

I followed the trail of light scrapes along the floor and tried to stay as far ahead of whatever was behind me. How many freaking' turns did he take? Checking over my shoulder I could see Frenzy and Rumble gaining.

Shit, what the hell do I do now? "Sonya?" I heard and as I stumbled around the last turn I came up close and personal with what would be Bumblebee's shin. My head smacked into the armor and I could practically feel my brain jingle around inside my skull as gravity introduced me to the floor.

Sam scrambled down from Bee's shoulder and carefully checked Sonya over the best he could. Admittedly he knew he couldn't do much if she was seriously injured, but he could at least try.

Gently feeling her head, she held onto Sam as she sat up. "Hi Sam…what?" She focused a little more and slowly stood. Sam checked her forehead, didn't find any blood, and helped her to stabilize.

Bee snatched up the two of them as the mini Decepticons came around the corner. They started to attack when Bee fired at them, one shell catching Rumble in his middle and another knocking Frenzy in the head, stunning both into temporary stasis.

Setting them back down, he transformed into his alt mode and popped open the doors, which the two humans understood as their cue to get in. "Okay big guy, let's get the hell out of Dodge." Sonya said as she saw Rumble and Frenzy getting up in the rear view mirror. Bee answered with a rev of the engine and the smell of burnt rubber as he hauled out of the hallway.

After several twist and turns Bee took us out to the front entrance where most of the human army that had been sent were stationed as the Autobots had driven the Decepticons outside for the most part. Sam pointed out that it was fairly typical for Megatron and Optimus Prime to fight each other, and this seemed to be no exception. The two huge transformers (a term I had picked up from Sam earlier) where beating each other senseless, though they weren't the only ones.

With the descriptions I'd been given I figured it was Ratchet who was dealing with Barricade and

* * *

This chapter was originally supposed to be longer but I just got all four of my wisdom teeth out yesterday and I really don't know if I can write anything remotely intelligent in the meantime. I'm a little surprised I'm awake enough to be writing this part now. So when I'm off the meds (which do their job really well) hopefully I can get the last of this story to you all soon!


	9. Don't Squish Me!

Okay, long and short of it is that: One, I'm working on an actually story (still in the rough draft version but I'm perfecting as I go. Two, I'm sicker than a dog. Three, as an added bonus I just found out that I have a fun little thing called a Mitral Valve Prolapse. Don't know what that is? Neither did I. One trip to the ER and an Echocardiogram (basically an ultrasound for the heart) later and I did though. Apparently God hooked me up with a crap heart. Luckily it's not serious so hopefully I'll be able to just live with it.

* * *

Bee dumped us out and headed to help take on some of the lesser Decepticons that seemed to be giving the others a hard time while Sam and I made our way to the human troops that had been deployed to help. Sam pulled me toward two men who were waving at us. "Come on, I know them. If they can't keep us safe then no one can." I allowed him to drag me over and we both collapsed of relief when they finally had us. The older black male who had grabbed me carried me over to a makeshift medic, Sam being helped to walk there by the other guy.

Once there and we'd been checked over as best as they could we were taken farther back away from the fighting. As we were being taken there was a bang louder than I'd ever heard before and as I looked over Epps' (I found out that was his name after he handed me over to the medic.) shoulder I saw Sideswipe flying through the air followed by chunks of debris. As he tumbled to the ground I realized that he must've been _thrown _through the wall pretty hard. After most of the exterior wall had broken away I saw Soundwave come rushing through towards Sideswipe like a bullet out of a gun. Zoned in and ready for the kill. Ravage came rushing out second and then Frenzy and Rumble, who still looked a little unbalanced, came out too. All three were focused on one target: Bumblebee.

* * *

Optimus had just gotten a good hit in on Megatron when he noticed Bumblebee come out with the children. Thank Primus. Ratchet and Ironhide were close to finished with their opponents and he signaled them via comm. link: _Ratchet, Ironhide, go and get those kids out of here. Take them somewhere safe till this is over. Make sure none of the Decepticons get near them. _Without verbal response both nodded and continued on with their fighting. They were just finished with their opponents when Sideswipe came crashing through the exterior wall of the once secret base. While both started to go to his aid Prime again comm. linked: _No, he'll be alright. Just get them out of here. Do it, now while they're distracted! _Hesitantly they left Sideswipe to take on the giant Soundwave and took off towards Sam and Sonya.

* * *

I came back to reality as two of the Autobots, Ratchet and Ironhide, came running towards us. Without stopping to really discuss with the humans what was going on Ironhide had grabbed me while Ratchet took hold of Sam and they continued to run. I saw Ratchet drop out of sight for a second until a few moments later when he was carrying another person, this time a girl. I guessed from what he'd described that she was his girlfriend Michaela. True to his word, she was very pretty. Honestly I didn't think that the nerd got the girl unless I was watching one of those sappy Hollywood movies. I strained to see around Ironhide, but all that I could make out was that Bee had come to help Sideswipe to take care of Soundwave and three other, smaller Autobots had come to take on Ravage and the twins. Soon we were too far away for me to make any sense of it and so I turned my attention back to my carrier. And again, just as Sam had said, he came off as a pretty gruff-looking guy. His bright blue optics centered onto me and I nervously gave him a smile and a wave. God, please don't let him squish me.

* * *

Ravage, Frenzy and Rumble had taken a beating from Arcee and the two minitwins Skids and Mudflap and so were now retreating back to Soundwave. Soundwave however was finding some difficulty with Bee and Sideswipe. Back on Cybertron Sideswipe and his twin Sunstreaker had been known to be extremely dangerous together, but when Sunstreaker had disappeared it had been assumed that the silver brother would be weakened. On the contrary, he became just as savage as his brother had been. With Bumblebee backing him up, Sideswipe was slowly but surely overpowering Soundwave as he bashed the aforementioned Decepticon's faceplates in.

Soundwave calculated the current odds and the likelihood of a Decepticon victory now was slim to none. Signaling Megatron over comm. link he transferred his calculations. Megatron was also not fairing very well against an enraged Optimus Prime and so sent out the signal for a recall of all forces. Better to get the hell out now and be able to fight later than die and have a millennia-old war have been fought in vain. "Fall back! Fall back!" Megatron shouted and quickly most of the remaining Decepticons had fled and the only ones left on the battlefield were Megatron and Soundwave. Tackling Optimus in a last ditch attempt at an offense, Megatron cracked Optimus' right optic before taking off himself. "This isn't over Prime. I will rule this world!" Soundwave stood and observed the site before taking up the three mini 'cons and projecting himself up after his leader.

* * *

Optimus watched with his remaining good optic as his brother and Soundwave took off back into the atmosphere. They wouldn't be gone too long. He knew his brother too well to think that he would give up on this planet. Unfortunely, so long as he didn't it would put innocent humans in harm's way. And kept the Autobots here until further notice. Earth was a good planet, full of beings that had great potential. But this wasn't their home world. They had destroyed theirs. Better to prepare this one to be better than they had. But maybe it was too late even for these poor humans. So many seemed to be corroded with greed and hatred to learn to change now. But hopefully humans were able to save themselves where even highly advance robots had failed.

* * *

Oh my God! I just wrote this thing up on about half an hour! Who knew being sick made for great production? Anyways, there's only one more chapter after this and then it's done.


	10. Begging for more?

Oh my God. I didn't realize I left this story hanging until just now when I was going through crap. I am SO sorry! I'm not sure if I can get the feel right but I'm going to try. Again I am so sorry for forgetting and just walking away! *Smacks forehead on table* Stupid!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own crap! Except for Sonya.

* * *

I'd had never been so intimidated until in a room full of giant robots. Thankfully the fact that these were the good guys was slightly comforting. After listening to Sam describe all of them I suppose I should have been at least a little used to them but actually getting to see Optimus Prime up close was absolutely amazing.

Ratchet had taken us into his Med Bay and doing tons of scans on us, all of which tickled, before finally turning us over to the rest of the Autobots. Thankfully the worst I'd ended up was a little malnutrition, a little bit of nerve damage from being shocked, and a slight concussion from getting hit in the head. He had told us both that we were lucky just to be alive after living with the Decepticons for even that small amount of time. Had we been there much longer it was highly likely that we would've been killed.

The first to rush me were the two 'mini twins' Skids and Mudflap who were very energetic. I didn't like the way they talked, but that was mostly only because of all the swearing. Don't get me wrong, I can swear along with the best of them, but they took it a little too far. Next came Bumblebee, who introduced himself by looking at me and then blasting a bit of 'Wild Thing' and then stooped down so his bright blue optics were level with mine. "Nice to meet you too big guy." I said as I set my hand on what I assumed would be his forehead. He did a little chirp and then turned and picked up Sam and Michaela. Much as I hated to say it, she really was drop dead gorgeous.

A loud thump next to me caught my attention. Another bot had stepped up and was inspecting me. It was Ironhide, who by now I had come to finally understand why Sam called him the gun psycho. The dude was seriously covered with some kind of weapon. He also came down to my level and pointed at me. "Sam told me that you told off Megatron when he was about to kill you. Is that true?" I unintentionally made a bit of a grimace and my back muscles tightened just thinking back on all the things that could have gone wrong. "Yeah, that wasn't exactly the smartest thing I've ever done. But he really was being an asshole so…" He interrupted by laughing and I relaxed a little bit. "Good job kid! It takes a lot of bolts to stand up to Megatron, especially on the edge of death."

A revving sound made us both look behind us. There stood Sideswipe who looked a bit like a little boy waiting in line, switching his weight back and forth to each leg like a grounded pendulum. Ironhide waved him over, gave one last little head nod to me, and walked off after Bee. I walked right up next to his leg and looked up. "Damn you're big. Mind giving me a lift?" He took a moment to think it over before he brought his hand down for me to get on. Very slowly he brought me up to his face level. "I just wanted to say that I'm really thankful for you and the others for coming and saving us. And I'm sorry that I was making trouble for the Decepticons. If I hadn't then-"He started laughing so hard that his entire frame started to shake, including the hand he was holding me in. I clenched onto one of his digits and prayed that he didn't drop me. It wouldn't do to die this far into the game.

He realized my terror and quieted himself. "Are you kidding me? I'd say giving the Decepticons a little hell was a good thing. They're used to having humans be afraid of them, so messing with their egos is good for them." He said and I could swear to you that this robot was honest to goodness _smiling_ at me. Of course he didn't have teeth or anything, but that was a smile if I ever saw one. He sobered and then looked my dead on. "Just do a favor would you?" I tilted my head and cocked my right eyebrow. What could I possibly do for a giant alien robot? "Whatever you do, try to stay out of the way of those guys. I know it's not as easy for humans to get away, but now that they know about you they're going to target you too." I opened my mouth to deny that allegation, but I stopped. He was right. I honestly wasn't important to these guys' war, but I'd pissed Megatron off, who everyone had told me was the biggest baddie of them all. And I knew for a fact I'd made his shit list. I said nothing but just gave him a nod. He relaxed and put me down. "Now, let's get you home. Prime said I'm giving you a ride to the air port where you're parents are waiting."

Oh my God, my parents! I couldn't wait to see them. But I still stopped my train of thought as I watched the giant silver robot turn into a beautiful Stingray. I'd seen the style of car before, but he really did rock it. "I gotta tell you Sideswipe. You really know how to pick a car." The engine purred as I sat down in the driver's seat. It felt weird considering I didn't need to drive, but it probably would look even weirder if there was no one driving the car.

* * *

Having been back now with my family for a few months now since my liberation, I felt a little…let down. I'd gotten used to having the abnormal around me and now that the only thing abnormal was my family, I was kind of bored. Better than being stuck in a room for a week, but at least that was an adventure of sorts. A scary adventure, but an adventure all the same. I still saw Sideswipe every once in a while. He would come by to check up on me, as well as hide after pulling a prank on Ratchet. I'd come to know that he enjoyed playing with the medic. It still surprised me at times just how _human_ he seemed when he was around. He would tell me stories about the goings on at the base and occasionally I'd help him plan a new trick to play. I know that would make someone's life a little harder back at the base, but this was the only way I was still connected. These brief meetings were the only thing keeping me going too. Because after you give me a taste of something strange and wonderful, how can you not expect me to come back begging for more?

* * *

So _now_ that it's done, please tell me what you thought of it. I know this is pretty short and leaves an open ending, but I'll leave it up to reviewer's opinions if I'll pursue another story for this.


End file.
